Caught on Poloroid
by Ahr0
Summary: Kiku has had an affinity with following around his best friends Alfred and Arthur with a camera or camcorder. Their relationship being something thrilling to him, and for them, his recordings being something special to them. This is a series of drabbles of "recordings" shot by Kiku, of Alfred and Arthur from Kiku's blog "Caught on Poloroid". Yaoi, USUKUS
1. Best Part of the Show

_(I know Polaroid is spelt wrong, the blog URL was already taken. lol)**  
**_

**Caught on Poloroid**

**By Ahro**

_Rated M, for explicit sexual content and language._

**Summary: **Kiku, Alfred and Arthur are roommates at MIT. Alfred and Arthur are sex addicts, and Kiku has an affinity for recording and photographing their s-excapades. One day, Alfred went to Kiku looking for new ideas on positions and places, and it then dawned on Kiku to look to the internet for suggestions. He brought the idea to both of them about creating a blog and posting videos and photographs online while looking kink submissions in return that Alfred and Arthur could reenact. These drabbles are "videos" of Al & Art's s-excapades.

**A/N:** These are drabbles cross-posted from my Kink Submission Tumblr blog (_caughtonpoloroid. Tumblr. Com_). The Tumblr blog also features illustrations by me of kinks that are submitted along with my own. Do check it out if you would like to participate! :D

**Video 1 – Best Part of the Show**

Kiku's final class of the day had gone on longer than usual, and he found himself running short of breath by the time he reached his dorm room. Already the sounds of passion could be heard coming through the door, and Kiku could do nothing but curse under his breath as he fumbled with his keys.

_"Damnit, this is suppose to be the first post for the blog and they couldn't wait until I got out of class."_

Finally hearing a satisfying click in the keyhole, Kiku pushed open the door and immediately ran for his camcorder.

"Ugh, bro, you're late."

The scene that Kiku had entered on was nothing he hadn't grown overtly familiar with since he first became friends with Alfred and Arthur during their high school years.

Back then, he had been rather shy, but the boisterous American and suave Englishman had pulled him from his rather secluded lifestyle. With living in America, the Japanese student had had to grow accustomed to physical contact quickly if he was to have a comfortable life (telling Alfred 'no' seemed to not register in the American's brain). It had taken some time, but enough strong hugs, pats on the back, and fist bumps at every greeting finally left him in a comfortable position.

What came with their friendship, however, was also their rather open sexual relationship. He had accidentally stumbled in on the two mid-coitus more times during their friendship than he ever thought possible. Returning from a convenience store to Alfred's waiting Jeep, one does not usually anticipate seeing one of your friend's heads bobbing up and down over your other friend's lap.

Thankfully, the two of them were so familiar with each other's bodies a sudden blow job in a parking lot wasn't exactly inconvenient. Alfred's skills and knowing exactly what he had to do to finish Arthur meant they were already driving out of the parking lot by the time Kiku had his seatbelt on.

For Kiku, though, their sex addiction didn't bother the Japanese student too much. In fact, he had grown a thing for catching photos of them without their knowing. Arthur had stumbled upon the box of polaroids one day and had addressed them, but rather than the expected response of disgust or anger, Arthur had complimented the photos, and asked if Kiku would take a more active role in doing so. Blushing, Kiku had agreed, and now they had more boxes of tapes and polaroids of Alfred and Arthur's s-excapades then they did of family photos and random nights out with friends.

"Ah- Alfred-!"

"Bro, ya better hurry."

Kiku cursed again as he quickly pulled out his camcorder, stuffing in a VHS tape after tearing off the plastic and paper sleeve, Arthur's quickening gasps and moans further rushing him.

"This was meant to be the first video for the blog." Kiku complained as he placed the large camcorder on his shoulder and flicked on the machine.

"Haha, ugh-" Alfred laughed as he continued to slam into Arthur, "Their gunna get, ah, a climatic first show."

"Shut the fuck up both of you!"

"Oops, sorry, babe."

Kiku rolled his eyes, and once he was in a good enough position (which he found as fast as possible), he hit record.

*****RECORDING*****

"Oh- god, Alfred!" Arthur moaned as Alfred's pace never relented as they both neared their climax. Alfred's grip growing tighter as he held onto Arthur's hips as the Englishman kneeled on their bed with Alfred behind him. Arthur's prostate repeatedly being hit by Alfred's cock as he thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside Arthur each time.

Regardless of how much sex they had, Alfred's cock always left him feeling filled, and the pleasure accompanying that was unimaginable.

"Ugh, Arthur, I'm close- umf-" Alfred's breathing was beginning to catch in his chest as he leaned forward over his boyfriend's form. Holding himself up with one arm as he pushed himself further into Arthur's entrance. The Englishman's tight heat now clenching around his cock as Arthur began to reach his orgasm.

"Oh-! Alfred!" With a final forceful lunge of Alfred's hips, he grazed Arthur's prostate perfectly sending the British gentleman's seed spilling across the sheets beneath them and a guttural moan escaping his lips from his release.

"Ah, you're so beautiful when you cum, babe."

"S-shut up."

Alfred smirked at seeing the grin that peeked from under Arthur's bangs, only to have his cock suddenly squeezed as Arthur clenched around him.

"You're boring our audience, you twat."

"A-ah, right." Seeing the camera from the corner of his eye, Alfred picked up his pace again, slamming his hips forward in quick thrusts to incite further groans from Arthur.

"Y-yeah, a-almost…" Alfred felt the heat growing in his balls as his cock throbbed inside Arthur's tight heat, his own thigh muscles and ass clenching now as he thrust harder and faster.

"Cum inside me, love."

"O-oh, A-arthur! Umf!" With a final thrust, Alfred held himself inside Arthur as he came, his breath tight in his chest as he spent his seed.

"Ugh, Alfred-"

With a heavy exhale, Alfred finally slipped out from Arthur, watching as his cum spilt out from Arthur's worked entrance and ran down his thighs while his ass still hung in the air.

"Christ, Alfred, feels like you were saving that load and we only just went at it a few hours ago." Arthur maneuvered around on the bed to kiss Alfred soundly before standing up and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I always have plenty for you." Alfred winked up at him only to incite an eye roll from the latter.

"Bloody git."

"Love ya! H-hey wait, Artie I'll join you!"

*****END RECORDING*****

Flipping the switch off on the camcorder, Kiku relaxed back in his desk chair with a heavy sigh.

_"Well, I hope this will be alright for a first blog entry."_

Giggles followed by curses coming from the bathroom brought Kiku to raise his eyebrows as the fleeting idea of recording them in the shower came to mind. With a shake of his head, he pushed himself to save that for another entry, and turned to his media station to begin editing the first of many s-excapades of Alfred and Arthur.

_OOC A/N: This A/U takes place in the present. I made Kiku use an old Camcorder and VHS because of the classic feel of the equipment. I'm also a sap for nostalgia. ;D_

_Do check out the Tumblr blog these are from. Every Saturday you can submit your own kinks and I will either write up a drabble or illustrate the kink. Do check out the rules section when you visit the blog. ^^ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! (caughtonpoloroid. tumblr. com)  
_


	2. Full Blown Taste

**Caught on Poloroid**

**By Ahro**

Rated M, for explicit sexual content and language.

**Summary: **Kiku, Alfred and Arthur are roommates at MIT. Alfred and Arthur are sex addicts, and Kiku has an affinity for recording and photographing their s-excapades. One day, Alfred went to Kiku looking for new ideas on positions and places, and it then dawned on Kiku to look to the internet for suggestions. He brought the idea to both of them about creating a blog and posting videos and photographs online while looking kink submissions in return that Alfred and Arthur could reenact. These drabbles are "videos" of Al & Art's s-excapades.

**A/N:** These are drabbles cross-posted from my Kink Submission Tumblr blog (_caughtonpoloroid. Tumblr. Com_). The Tumblr blog also features illustrations by me of kinks that are submitted along with my own. Do check it out if you would like to participate! :D

**Video 2 – Full Blown Taste **_(Request)**  
**_

*****RECORDING*****

"No, Alfred, I'm really tired right now. It's 4am."

"But babe, the camera's rolling. We must please our fellow smut hounds." Alfred grinned wickedly from where he knelt in front of Arthur. His hands gliding smoothly up his boyfriend's thighs to play with the drawstring of his pajama bottoms.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh, "At least it'll help me fall asleep."

Alfred whooped now with the go ahead as he leaned forward to rest light kisses along Arthur's smooth stomach, bringing a hiss from Arthur's lips as he did. His thumbs then tucked under Arthur's pajama pants, sliding them down to his ankles before moving between Arthur's legs.

"I guess you are tired." Alfred paused noticing Arthur's cock still soft even after the few kisses.

Arthur shoved Alfred in the head at his remark, "You haven't done much to get it up yet you git."

Alfred laughed, "You're right." Alfred then got to his feet and leaned forward above Arthur, holding his face before pressing his lips lightly against the Englishman's. Soft and inviting, they slowly parted to allow Alfred's tongue to move inside, inciting a moan from Arthur as his hand went to stroke himself.

"Don't get too ahead of me now." Alfred warned teasingly as he sucked lightly on Arthur's lower lip before trailing kisses along his jaw line and back to his ear. His hot breathe dusting along Arthur's skin, raising goose bumps where it caressed and sending a shiver through Arthur's body.

"A-Alfred-"

Alfred stepped back after hearing his name moaned to see Arthur had pumped himself fully erect and was waiting eagerly for more.

"That's more like it." He grinned, catching a glare from Arthur beneath heavy-lidded eyes.

Returning to his knees and brushing away Arthur's hand (which he gladly placed behind himself on the bed to prop himself up), Alfred moved closer to dust the soft mushroomed head with a warm exhale before darting his tongue out to circle the soft flesh.

Arthur moaned at the sudden sensation as his cock twitched in response.

Alfred smirked as he brought his lips down now to moisten the head further, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around to take in the salty flavor.

"Oh, god, Al-"

Arthur's legs opened wider as he began to push his hips further forward, wanting Alfred to take more of his cock into his mouth, only Alfred pulled off instead (a whine from his partner as he did), and brought his hand up to ghost a finger near Arthur's entrance.

"Tired… riiight." Alfred drawled sarcastically as Arthur gracefully flipped him the bird.

Pressing his finger slowly into Arthur's tight entrance, Alfred moved back to give the latter's cock attention. First running his tongue up along the underside of Arthur's cock before flicking around just at the base of the head, immediately causing Arthur's hips to buck.

"Christ, Alfred, are you going to tease me all damn night?"

Alfred's response came in quickly enveloping Arthur's cock deep in his mouth as he hollowed his cheeks to suck greedily along it.

"Oh- Fuck!"

Alfred grinned some, before swallowing and opening his throat to take in his lover's dick even further into his mouth until his nose was tickled by the thin wisps of blond hair.

Once Alfred felt confident his gag reflex would not act up, he slowly pulled off Arthur's cock before moving downward again, sucking the whole way as he did.

After a few more moans escaped Arthur, Alfred picked up his pace and began to bob his head, taking Arthur in his entirety over and over, all the while lightly fingering Arthur's entrance as he did.

"Ugh- Alfred-!"

Humming now, Alfred could feel Arthur's cock as it began to throb against his tongue with his oncoming orgasm.

Arthur gripped at the sheets of the bed as his hips bucked forward into Alfred's mouth. With his climax nearing, Arthur had grown in need of taking over as he brought himself up on one arm and gripped Alfred's hair with his free hand, before quickly taking over and fucking Alfred's mouth.

Alfred, use to such ferocity from the Englishman, was already well prepared as the sudden heat of Arthur's seed exploded into his mouth. A grunt coming from Arthur as he slowed his pace allowing Alfred to swallow his cum before pulling back and allowing the remainder to coat his face.

Arthur's hips still bucked slightly as the last streams of pearly white cum coated Alfred's face.

"I love how you taste, babe." Alfred smiled as he wiped at some of the cum on his face and licked it from his fingers.

Getting to his knees shakily, Arthur leaned towards Alfred and took his lips into a passionate kiss, delving his tongue inside Alfred's mouth to taste the two of them together.

"You had to make a mess, didn't you, love." Arthur said as he broke the kiss only to lick off the sticky white substance from Alfred's cheeks and nose.

Alfred laughed at the feeling, "I knew you'd clean me up after." He winked before pushing Arthur back against the bed and sealing his lips once more with his own.

*****END RECORDING*****

_A/N: Do check out the Tumblr blog these are from. Every Saturday you can submit your own kinks and I will either write up a drabble or illustrate the kink. Do check out the rules section when you visit the blog. ^^ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_


	3. Priceless

**Caught on Poloroid**

**By Ahro**

Rated M, for explicit sexual content and language.

**Summary: **Kiku, Alfred and Arthur are roommates at MIT. Alfred and Arthur are sex addicts, and Kiku has an affinity for recording and photographing their s-excapades. One day, Alfred went to Kiku looking for new ideas on positions and places, and it then dawned on Kiku to look to the internet for suggestions. He brought the idea to both of them about creating a blog and posting videos and photographs online while looking kink submissions in return that Alfred and Arthur could reenact. These drabbles are "videos" of Al & Art's s-excapades.

**A/N:** These are drabbles cross-posted from my Kink Submission Tumblr blog (_caughtonpoloroid. Tumblr. Com_). The Tumblr blog also features illustrations by me of kinks that are submitted along with my own. Do check it out if you would like to participate! :D

**Video 3 – Priceless **_(Request)_

"That movie was an utter bore."

"What! Come on, Artie! Those special effects were amazing!" Alfred's pleading words to change Arthur's mind echoed across the empty parking lot as the three of them headed back to Alfred's parked Wrangler. "It was this summer's blockbuster!"

Arthur immediately stopped in his tracks, almost sending the steamrolling Alfred head long into the fuming Englishman.

"Ahh, do we have to do this here?" Kiku asked as he sidled up to them, clutching his camera bag to his side as he looked around the area. It was 3am, and there was a large residential area being barred by only a thin tree line. If Alfred and Arthur got into an argument here, there was a high likelihood someone would call the cops.

"Yes, cause I'm settling this now." Arthur fumed, now poking his index finger into Alfred's chest. "I didn't want to come see this bloody film! Especially not at such a god forsaken hour! I have a damned exam in less than five hours, and I was hardly able to study today because we went at it all bloody afternoon!"

Alfred's expression was crestfallen with Arthur's remark. "You say that like you didn't want it." He moped as he twiddled his fingers in front of him.

"Oh- dammit, Alfred, don't give me the face."

"B-but you did want it, right?"

A heavy sigh escaped Arthur as he ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, "I always want _you_, Alfred, but you have the damndest timing."

This brought a smile to Alfred's face even though Arthur still held a sneer. However, it didn't stay there long before Alfred barreled forward, pushing Arthur up against the hood of his Jeep and forcing the Englishman's lips against his own.

"What! Now?" Kiku exclaimed as a moan escaped around Alfred's possessive kiss as he drew his leg up between Arthur's thighs to grind against his cock.

"Emm, yes, now, bro." Alfred was just able to get out as he began to fondle with Arthur's belt.

Slightly annoyed by the location, and a little concerned, Kiku quickly pulled out his camcorder (already prepared in advance), and with a quick survey of the area that they were alone, shouldered the video camera and started recording.

*****RECORDING*****

"Emm, you are… ugh, such a spoiled twit, Alfred." Arthur moaned out against Alfred's lips as his back was pressed firmly against the hood of the Jeep.

"You only have yourself to blame." Alfred grinned as he began to plant kisses down Arthur's jaw and along his neck, loosening the Englishman's tie (why was he wearing a tie to the theater?), and opening up Arthur's collar to get access to the smooth skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"You bring out the worst in me, ahh."

"Heh- happy to oblige, ugh-" Alfred groaned as Arthur lifted his own leg to grind against Alfred's growing erection as his smaller frame was pushed further atop the vehicle.

"Rushing me now?" Alfred pulled back some to eye the smaller man, his hands finishing with the Englishman's belt before sliding them down to his knees.

"I'm just reminded of our last time in a parking lot." Arthur then mentioned as he shot a glance around the area.

"Great time wasn't it." Alfred winked, as he took a callused hand and wrapped it around Arthur's length.

"Umf, Alfred… an indecent exposure charge was not something- ah- I'd call a great time."

Alfred pumped Arthur's cock as he pressed between Arthur's spread legs, their combined body heat already fogging up the red paint of the hood.

"Eh, chalk it up to inexperience. We were out there too long." Alfred then reached down between his own legs to release his cock, already having been painfully tenting his jeans at the returning memories.

"I guess we're- ahh-" Arthur moaned as his hips were then forced higher as Alfred brought his hand under him to push two fingers inside Arthur's tight entrance. "Ugh- Alfred, easy."

Arthur couldn't help it as he clenched around the sudden intrusion, which was certainly faster than usual.

"Relax, babe, trying to keep away that second indecent exposure charge." Alfred grinned as he began to pump his fingers in and out of Arthur's entrance.

"Umf- Git, just get on with it then." Arthur brought his arms up to wrap around Alfred's neck, assisting in positioning his hips for Alfred's stiff cock that was already begging to replace Alfred's fingers.

With another grin, Alfred pulled his fingers from Arthur's hole (still not fully prepared but that was part of the thrill), and leaned forward over the Englishman, grasping his own cock as he went to position himself where his fingers had once been.

"Alright, relax and breath out," As Alfred's voice came out in a much huskier tone, Arthur groaned and did as was instructed as he felt the first press of Alfred's cock against his entrance.

With a grunt, Alfred forced his hips forward, pressing more of his cock inside of Arthur at each heavy exhale that escaped the Englishman's lips.

"Ahh- Alfred, fucking hurts!"

Alfred moaned with his last thrust forward as he sheathed himself completely, breathing heavily himself at the intense heat and tightness that surrounded his cock, holding still inside Arthur to allow the Englishman to adjust.

"Sorry, babe, just a little concerned over time."

"You were the one who fucking wanted to do this, you dolt! Now bloody move!"

Alfred's eyes widened in shock as he then pulled back to thrust forward again.

"Y-yes, better, ahh-"

Arthur's hands squeaked against the painted hood of the Jeep as he struggled for purchase as Alfred began to quicken his pace, the vehicle now beginning to rock back against its brakes with each move.

"Good thing we're not… umf… on a hill."

"Oh- god, my brother's car." Arthur whined as he lifted a hand to his face as Alfred could do nothing but laugh.

Alfred began to grunt through his exertion as he wrapped a hand around Arthur's cock now, stroking it in time with each thrust. Arthur's moans coinciding now and beginning to grow louder as Alfred pumped him, his prostate repeatedly being stimulated and sending Arthur's hips to buck against Alfred's cock as it pressed into him.

"Alfred!" Arthur arched his back as he came into Alfred's hand, spilling out around his fingers and dripping onto his shirt.

Hearing his name, Alfred grunted as his thrusts grew slower yet more forceful, as he brought his hand up to his lips to lick off Arthur's seed.

Arthur moaned as his breathing came to him raggedly as he watched Alfred clean his hand of his own cum.

"You are so hot, love."

Alfred simply winked down at him, and once his hand was clean, pressed Arthur's body flat against the hood of the Jeep, splayed his own hands down against the hood beside Arthur's face, and immediately brought his speed up to full force.

"Oh- A-Alfred… fuck!"

"Nng- Arthur!" With a final strong thrust, Alfred felt himself release inside Arthur. His eyes rolling back as the pure ecstasy spread throughout his body. Slowly rocking his hips forward and back to make sure he was fully spent.

Pulling out of Arthur, Alfred stepped away from the car to try and catch his breath as he stared at his lover's prone form. Arthur also finding it difficult to pick up his strength that seemed completely sapped from him as he felt the moist fluids drip out from his entrance.

"Damnit, Alfred… I don't think I can move."

Alfred tucked himself away, and at Arthur's distress moved towards the hood and easily picked Arthur up bridle style, resting the Englishman against his chest as he turned to Kiku.

"You're drivin', man." He winked, just in time as the sound of a siren began to near the parking lot.

"Oh shit!"

*****END RECORDING*****

"Hahaha!"

"You're a fucking idiot, Alfred!"

Kiku was flooring the Jeep as they sped away down an opposite exit from where the siren was coming from, the blue lights lighting up in the rearview mirror far behind them as it pulled off down another side road around the theater.

"Haha, good thing I've got mad skills." He winked as he was suddenly elbowed in the gut from Arthur as he still sat across Alfred's lap, his legs up on the other seat due to the soreness in his ass.

As Kiku slowed to a proper speed, he spoke up out of curiosity, "You mentioned your brother's car, Arthur. What happened?"

"Pfffft!" Alfred tried to hide his escaping outburst as he looked out the window.

With a sigh, Arthur simply added, "We forgot the emergency brake. Thankfully… we weren't on the inside."

"Oh-ho, god, that was priceless!"

Arthur had to smirk at the mental image. "Yes, we probably made quite the sight. Standing in the middle of the road, you holding me up and still buried inside me, as we both watched my brother's car roll backwards down the road."

"Like I said, Priceless!"

_A/N: Do check out the Tumblr blog these are from. Every Saturday you can submit your own kinks and I will either write up a drabble or illustrate the kink. Do check out the rules section when you visit the blog. ^^ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_


	4. Off The Rim

**Caught on Poloroid**

**By Ahro**

_Rated M, for explicit sexual content and language._

**Summary: **Kiku, Alfred and Arthur are roommates at MIT. Alfred and Arthur are sex addicts, and Kiku has an affinity for recording and photographing their s-excapades. One day, Alfred went to Kiku looking for new ideas on positions and places, and it then dawned on Kiku to look to the internet for suggestions. He brought the idea to both of them about creating a blog and posting videos and photographs online while looking kink submissions in return that Alfred and Arthur could reenact. These drabbles are "videos" of Al & Art's s-excapades.

**A/N:** These are drabbles cross-posted from my Kink Submission Tumblr blog (_caughtonpoloroid. Tumblr. Com_). The Tumblr blog also features illustrations by me of kinks that are submitted along with my own. Do check it out if you would like to participate! :D

**Video 4 – Off The Rim **(Request)

"Ahh, Alfred…" Kiku's expression was paleing as he followed quickly at Alfred's heels as they moved through the hall to their dorm room.

He hadn't meant for Alfred to see the list of requests on the blog. It was their finals week and Arthur was adamant on getting time in to study. Kiku promised he would hold off on the requests and simply give the two 'Asks' to answer. As Kiku was bringing up his inbox to check, Alfred had noticed a package of Pocky sticking out of his book bag. He had immediately beelined over to grab a few when his eyes just so happened to fall on the screen.

Kiku had held his breath when he saw a spark flare in those blue eyes. Which brought him to where they were now. Chasing down a very excited Alfred with no hope of changing the blonds' mind.

"Nah, man, I saw the request! We can get this one done real quick!" Alfred said over his shoulder as their door began to come into view.

"Just wait for him to come to you. You'll be sleeping in the Jeep again if you piss him off. He does have more willpower than you."

Alfred laughed, 'what, a day? I'll bet you a hundred bucks it won't last longer than twelve hours."

Before Kiku could respond though, Alfred had his key in the door and was already swinging it open to scout out his lover. Meanwhile, Kiku simply gave up, knowing full well where this would all end, and began to set up his camcorder.

*****RECORDING*****

"Alfred! What the bloody fucking-"

"Come on, babe!" Alfred had found Arthur lying across his bed on his stomach, his head resting propped up on his hand while he scanned his textbook. His highlighter at the ready while a notebook sat open to his side, detailed notes penned across its pages in Arthur's fine handwriting, proving to Alfred he had been studying long enough.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Arthur was gripping onto the bed like a cat, while he was unceremoniously unburdened of his jeans and boxers, his smooth ass suddenly being exposed to the air.

"You can still study, Art. I'll just be back here." The culprit behind Arthur's annoyance spoke up, as he moved to straddle across Arthur's back once he had complete access to Arthur's rear.

"How do you expect me to- ahh-" Arthur gripped the sheets even more as he felt Alfred slide his middle finger along the crack of his ass, slowly dipping to circle and tease at the Englishman's puckered entrance.

Alfred only grinned as he brushed his hand up onto one of Arthur's firm cheeks to squeeze and spread him apart, bringing that pink and already pulsing hole to his vision.

"Use that powerful willpower of yours, Artie." He breathed warmly against Arthur's bare skin, sending a shiver through the Englishman, much to Alfred's delight.

What sounded like a forced grumble from behind him, followed by the turn of a page, gave Alfred the a'ok to start in, first messaging his thumb into the tight yet soft muscle before leaning in to flick his tongue against that sensitive ring.

"Em, Alfred…" Arthur moaned.

Alfred's curiosity got the better of him as he pulled away to look over his shoulder, catching himself from laughing as Arthur literally had his nose in his book to the point the pages were being crinkled from the pressure forced on it. While his hands were further bunching up the sheets, his highlighter caught in a death grip between his slender fingers.

"Learning a lot, babe?" Alfred smiled mischievously as he turned his attention back to Arthur's hole. Another moan was his answer as Alfred dipped his tongue into the tight passage, circling around some before pushing in further and feeling Arthur tighten at the intrusion.

"Ugh, Alfred- why this?"

Alfred pulled back as he sat up more on his legs, using both hands to spread Arthur and push both index fingers into Arthur at once, causing a hiss to escape the Englishman's lips.

"Request, babe. Besides-" Alfred pulled one finger from having been working Arthur's entrance to reach under him and squeeze around Arthur's obvious erection. "You certainly are enjoying it."

"Oh- god, Alfred!" Arthur moaned further into his book as Alfred gave a few good pumps along the Englishman's cock before relenting to see to his previous work.

"Not gettin' off that way, Artie." A whine this time for an answer as Alfred replaced his index finger into Arthur's hole to stretch him again. He watched as Arthur tried to relax from the embarrassing position as the muscles around his fingers released more and more, opening up for Alfred to stimulate him further.

"Think I can get you off like this, babe?"

"Maybe… if you quit calling me that fucking pig name, you dolt!" Arthur then lifted his back up suddenly to rub against Alfred's groin as the American kneeled over him, causing him to moan as his own dick twitched from it's confined space still in his jeans.

"Better than 'doll' though, right?" Alfred chuckled after Arthur had settled back down into the bed, moving some in irritation as his cock rubbed against the bed.

"I'll shove a doll up your ass."

"Not until I shove my tongue up yours." Alfred's voice came out in a singsong tone as he then bent back down to push his tongue fully inside Arthur, a moan cutting off Arthur's retort as he bucked his hips up in response.

Alfred grinned some as he darted his tongue in and out, circling and flicking against the sensitive nerves as Arthur's hips responded in kind. Arthur moved around uncomfortably beneath the American as he took the assault on such a private area from Alfred's mouth and tongue, his embarrassment still obvious as Arthur tried to relax, his grip on the sheets becoming more of a death grip as Alfred continued to tease him.

"Ugh-, this is too much, Alfred. Stop."

Alfred leaned back up, and before he could say a word, Arthur had flipped from his stomach onto his back, immediately bringing his hands up to palm against Alfred's cock in his jeans.

"You need attention yourself." Alfred only moaned, as Arthur's hands went up and easily undid the American's belt and unzipped his fly. Once Alfred had rid himself of his jeans and boxers, he returned to straddling across Arthur, only his hips were taken and he was brought to line up above Arthur's face.

Arthur didn't need to relay his intentions as Alfred had already leaned down on all fours, bringing his own face in line with Arthur's stiff cock, twitching in need from the previous friction against the bed.

Glad to finally have his own chance, Arthur immediately lifted his head to lick at the base of Alfred's cock as it hung above him, inciting a moan from the American as Arthur then felt his own cock suddenly engulfed in moist heat as Alfred took him partially into his mouth.

"Umf- Al-" Not wanting to be completely on the receiving end, Arthur grasped at Alfred's hips and pulled him down lower, now with perfect access to Alfred's tight ring, his tongue quickly absorbing in the same ministrations Alfred had performed on him earlier.

"Oh- God! Artie!"

It was Arthur's turn to grin now as he brought his hand up to start pumping Alfred's cock above him, inciting further moans from the American before he felt his own cock forcibly sucked down Alfred's throat.

Arthur felt his eyes rolling in his head from the pleasure of Alfred's mouth as he moved up and down his cock, Arthur's hips beginning to buck now in response amidst the wet heat that circled his dick.

"God, Al-" Arthur darted his tongue further inside Alfred as he felt the larger man moan around his cock, the vibration sending chills through Arthur as his pumping grew faster along Alfred's cock.

It wasn't long before Alfred's body stopped its rutting into Arthur's hand and paused, shivered, before releasing heavily into Arthur's hand and across his stomach. The sticky fluids adding more moisture to allow Arthur to pump Alfred dry of his seed.

Alfred's shuddering moans from above him only heightened Arthur's pleasure, and once Alfred had come down some from his high, he immediately returned to sucking Arthur off. Arthur's cock now hitting deep against the back of Alfred's throat.

Arthur could feel his release coming as his back arched from the bed, his balls growing tight as his control quickly slipped, and with a final thrust downward from Alfred, Arthur emptied himself down Alfred's throat. His hands now griping the sheets, as he stayed sheathed in Alfred's mouth as the American swallowed his lovers cum, only a little seeping from Alfred's lips to cling to the soft blond curls on the Englishman's skin.

Finally collapsing onto the bed and Alfred rolled off to the side, they both rested a moment, catching their breath and relishing in the high.

*****END RECORDING*****

"So, Kiku, what were you saying about willpower?" Alfred laughed as he looked over at the Asian as he began to rewind the tape.

Kiku only looked up with wide eyes as he then darted a look at Arthur.

"Oh, so you two were talking about willpower before all of this?" Arthur looked over at Kiku, "I'm disappointed in you. I do hope you took that bet, Kiku, as it'll be longer than a week this time."

Alfred only laughed, "Haha, I call bullshit. Kiku it's on!"

"Ahh… right."

_*7 Days 23 hours and 59 minutes later*_

"Well, I did quite well on those finals. How about you, Kiku?"

Kiku looked up from his wallet as he tucked the five 20s away inside before nodding in agreement with Arthur. "Yes, the additional quiet really helped my studying."

Both Arthur and Kiku then turned around on the bed to look at Alfred who rested back against the headboard with nothing but bliss on his face.

"How about you, Alfred?"

The two of them simply raised their brows, intrigued as to what the American's response would be.

"Shit- man, I finally got a blow job after a week, I don't give a rats ass about anything right now."

Arthur laughed, "Thought so."

Kiku just shook his head in amusement and returned his wallet to his pocket.

_Do check out the Tumblr blog these are from. Every Saturday you can submit your own kinks and I will either write up a drabble or illustrate the kink. Do check out the rules section when you visit the blog. ^^ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! (caughtonpoloroid. tumblr. com)_


End file.
